Dents of the Mind
by Silverwindghost
Summary: Cars 2. SPOILERS. During a quiet night of a mission with Finn, Holley reflects on the incident in the clock tower and her relationship with her new field partner. Slight to moderate Holly/Finn, pure cotton-candyish fluff.


**A/N: I've absolutely adored Cars ever since it came out when I was 12 years old, and my fondness only grew after seeing the second film this past weekend (Which, contrary to the opinions of some critics, was a beautifully done and amazing movie.) But even loving Cars for as long as I have, I've never written a fanfic! I figured that had to be remedied. I'll probably be mass-murdered by all the Mater/Holley fans who emerge from the second movie, but let me just say this. I don't not ship Mater and Holley because I don't think Holley should be with a "rusty old car". That's not it at all. I LOVE Mater, but the pairing just didn't seem believable. I know it was technically canon, but when they did interact throughout the movie, Holley didn't even know who Mater really was until almost the very end. And it honestly seemed like she spent more individual time with Finn. Not to mention at the end of the film Mater stays in Radiator Springs and Holley leaves-with Finn. I don't know. All you shippers can shank me if you wish, but my heart lies to rest with Finn and Holley as an OTP. Sorry, guys. XD With that said, this is just a cute fluffy little thing I wrote about them because I felt like it. Spoilers inside, obviously. Read if you wish, but flames will just be used to make a nice summer bonfire.**

Undercover opperations could be absolutely terrifying.

As a rule, it wasn't a fact any self-respecting spy car openly admitted, but it was there, all the same. Looming. There were always those missions where, if only for a moment, you sincerely believed that you were going to die.

Holley Shiftwell believed she was becoming perhaps a bit too familiar with that feeling.

Not to be mistaken, she _did_ like working in the field. It was fun always having a new adventure to face, new places to see, not to mention being able to watch her own knowledge be put to use in a successful way. It was gratifying. And of course, she enjoyed working alongside Finn. Holley was glad to be his partner, even if the elder car never really had given her a choice in the first place.

Sighing, she glanced beside her, where the spy car in question sat quite soundly asleep, as they waited in their hideout for the night until further instructions were given. Holley smiled wryly. She most certainly did _not_ agree with Finn's philosophy that nearly being shot and killed could make you feel more alive than anything. It caused feelings of anxiety, fear, fatigue in the aftermath-all of those, certainly-but nothing pleasant, to be sure. Still...Holley had to admit, you couldn't help but feel proud and just a little bit pleased when you completed a mission, when you got away.

As long as you really did get away.

Holley closed her eyes. It didn't block out the image she still saw in her mind, of the three of them trapped up there in the clockworks of London. The incident had occured nearly three months ago, but she still remembered. She remembered Finn's tone of voice when he acknowledged that the tow truck Mater really wasn't anything more. She remembered Mater breaking free, and Finn confidently lying to him in order to get him to leave. So convincing, even Holley herself had believed him.

_" He wouldn't have left if I had have told him the truth."_

Holley remembered it all, as vividly as a video played over in her mind in hi-def. She had not been able to see Finn's face, however, and was rather glad she couldn't. She was afraid of the look that might have been there. That look, in the instant when he finally knew.

Mater.

They had put a lot of faith into the old tow truck-not to be wasted either, for he really was a good person. The admiration he held for Lightning McQueen was obviously not wasted, either, it was very strong. Holley was glad they had stayed together back in Radiator Springs. She was glad everything had worked out.

Still...she couldn't shake that memory, the one of those few split seconds after Mater had driven away from them in the clocktower. She had seen him escape, seen him drive off with resolve on his face, but she had seen something else inside herself, as well. It had only been an instant-so fleeting it was almost nonexistant-but for a moment, she had found herself desperately wishing it was Finn in his place, instead. He always managed such great escapes, he hadn't deserved to be caught. None of them did, but Finn...he could have saved them all. Holley felt guilty looking back, but there _had _been that moment when she doubted Mater. She had feared for her life, and Finn's and Lightning McQueen's all. But more than anything, she had wanted Finn to at least escape with his own.

The thunder that pulled her from her thoughts sounded exactly like a gunshot.

" HOLLEY!" The silver car beside her sprung to life at the sound, tensed like a spring from tires to roof. His eyes were wide with fear.

" Finn! Finn, it was just thunder." Holley had to bite back a laugh, for Finn's expression really was funny. He stared at her uncomprehendingly for a moment, mind fogged by sleep.

"...Oh. Well-I knew that, of course. I-I just...I merely thought-" Finn shut his mouth, blinked. "...Goodnight."

He closed his eyes again immediately, not seeing Holley chuckle quietly beside him. Thunder crashed again overhead, but Finn didn't move. Smiling softly, Holley scooted closer to him, until they were nearly touching. There was something strangely comforting about the sound of Finn's breathing, that made the storm outside seem trivial in comparison. Watching Finn, Holley realized she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Gently, so as not to startle him again, Holley nuzzled against his hood-a comforting gesture. She looked up just in time to see a flicker of blue eyes looking at her before they were gone again, hidden by their owner in embarassment and fatigue. Shyly, almost undetectably, she felt Finn nudge against her in return.

" Goodnight, Holley."

" Goodnight, Finn."


End file.
